the_return_to_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bonnie
Bonnie 'to animatronik-królik i "partner" Fredd'iego we wszystkich części fanowskich ''The Return to Freddy's. ''Jest także jedną z ośmiu postaci w ''The Return to Freddy's Classic. Jego druga tekstura jest kopią '''Bonnie'go z Five nights at Freddy's 2 tylko ze zrobioną twarzą. Początkujący mogą go odróżnić za pomocą króliczych uszu i lawendowego koloru. Wygląd Bonnie posiada dwie tekstury. Jedna przedstawia go na ikonie i na scenie, a druga w lokacjach i jumpscarze. Pierwsza tekstura przedstawia go jako lekko otyłego królika z czerwoną muszką. Posiada lawendowe ciało i lekko purpurowe na fragmencie brzucha, pysku i częściach uszów. Ma na twarzy oczy z czerwonymi źrenicami, na pysku ma małe zagłębienie przerwane nosem, a w dolnej szczęce posiada mocne i tępe zęby. Jego druga tekstura wygląda zupełnie inaczej. W drugim modelu traci lewą rękę, kostium z prawej dłoni, lewej stopy i kilka fragmentów kostiumu z nóg. Po za tym wystają mu kable z miednicy i miejsca gdzie była ręka. Kolor kostiumu stał się ciemniejszy. Jego brzuch jest grubszy i posiada dwa guziki i muszkę. Jego twarz nie jest już taka sama. Jego oczy stały się większe, a zęby w szczęce ostrzejsze. Gdyby nie uszy i pysk to niczym twarz nie przypominałaby twarzy z pierwszej tekstury. Na scenie posiada gitarę. Zachowanie Bonnie może atakować na jeden sposób. Po prostu stara się dojść do biura i zabić Mike'a Schmidt'a, ale ten może się przed nim obronić, jak zdecyduje gracz, a wręcz powinien w celu ukończenia gry. Zanim tam jednak dojdzie będzie musiał spełnić parę kryterii.... Przede wszystkim Bonnie'go spotyka w ruchu od nocy 1, jak w oryginale. Możemy go zobaczyć w stanie wyłączonym na Scenie wraz z Chicą '''i '''Freddy'm. Po ożywieniu go przez marionetkę wchodzi do jadalni gdzie posiada pierwszą teksturę. Po drodze może wstąpić do magazynu, a po tym wrócić do jadalni. Następnie wejdzie do zachodniego korytarza gdzie można go zobaczyć tylko przy pomocy latarki. Tam jeszcze jest nieuszkodzony. Jednak gdy tylko przejdzie do rogu zachodniego korytarza będzie już uszkodzony. Kiedy tam jest to trzeba się go strzec, ponieważ dzieli go tylko jeden krok do celu. Gdy wejdzie do biura to ostrzeże nas specyficznym dźwiękiem, jak reszta animatroników. Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się na założenie jego głowy/maski z poprzedniej Pizzerii, jak określił to Phone Guy, będzie mógł doczekać się wyjścia Bonn'iego z siedziby Mike'a i uratować mu "życie" (przypomina się, że nie może ona być noszona zbyt długo z racji na swoją toksyczność). Ponawia on próby zaliczenia GAME OVER aż do 6AM i końca nocy. Jeżeli jednak gracz założy za późno maskę lub tego nie zrobi to wykona jumpscare i zabije nas. Ciekawostki * Bonnie jako pierwszy uruchamia się na scenie. * Bonnie jest już zniszczony w rogu zachodniego korytarzu, więc musi się niszczyć w schowku. **Albo niszczenie się jest efektem ubocznym działania Marionetki, która go ożywa przed włączeniem się. * Bonnie stracił posadę "pierwszego odwiedzającego". Teraz atakuje nas pierwsza marionetka. * Nie wiadomo jakim cudem od razu odbudowuje się po nie dudanym ataku i znowu się potem niszczy. Galeria 'Scena' 223.png|Bonnie i Freddy Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie patrzący sie w kamerę.png|Bonnie, Freddy i Chica na scenie patrzący na kamerę bonnie i reszta.png|Bonnie, Freddy i Chica na scenie 'Lokacje' Bonnie w jadalni.png|Bonnie w jadalni Bonnie w biurze.png|Bonnie w biurze Bonnie w rogu zachodniego korytarza.png|Bonnie w rogu zachodniego korytarza Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Generacja: Classic